<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prized by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess), Kyloisadisneyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025873">Prized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles'>Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess'>Kyloisadisneyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canto Bight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rescue, Sex, Slavery, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus Goes undercover on Canto Bight to free an imprisoned Zeb.</p><p>Rating went up for chapter 2 </p><p>Chapter 1 has no changes and is still T appropriate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 5 of Kalluzeb appreciation 2020: Undercover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Any one of rank would have seen an impeccably dressed man of new money, underneath was a battle worn rebellion spy, and underneath that, was a man with dark circles and too much caf coursing through his blood. He wore a dark suit, cape over one shoulder and a circlet set with red gems across his brow.  And he was not here for the normal games of chance that the casino on Canto Bight offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A darker more pressing purpose drew him in, with a far more bloody game to match. Zeb’s trail had gone cold here. The Casino was all at once both warm and metallic. The noxious whirl of the glittering crowd is more daunting than any creature an imagination and darkness could create. He is to meet an escort, a consultant of sorts that manages the acquisition and sale of fighters for their master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man he meets is pale and willowy thin. He guides the way into Canto Bight under city like a ghost. They sit apart from the crowd in a box above the arena. The fight below seems simple compared to the mass of people gathered above. And yet it determines so much, Spilled blood and crushed bone, their last tethered to reality. Bets are made and credits change hands but no agreement in its own right is real. It all hinges on what happens in the pit below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A change of set is happening now. Bodies cleared for the next round. The stage set for a new champion. Kallus resists the urge to sit forward in his chair when he finally sees Zeb, His opponent: a modified separatist assassin droid. The weapons: their fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though this one is resistant to fighting organics my master is inclined towards those that are most beautiful to watch,” the consultant speaks as he hands Kallus a data pad. The fight begins in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus understands the allure of Zeb’s stripes rippling in tandem with his muscles. He knows those stripes from long nights of careful attention, Maybe even better than he knows the palm of his own hand. Most of the information on the pad about Zeb is falsified, what matters is that he is not priced to sell. Kallus hands back the data pad, stiffens his lip as Zeb takes a blow to his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a large price, I wish to see him up close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb doesn’t know if he’s glad or not to be back in his cell. They keep finding tougher and tougher droids now that Zeb has made his preference clear. He used to think that anything was better than being bored, cold, and in the kriffing dark. Suddenly, the blast door that connects his cell to the access tunnel springs open allowing light to stream in through the bars. There are figures casting shadows into his space. Their talk is clinical, crisp, Zeb can tell that they are haggling even though his skull is still ringing from a few well placed blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One figure wears a cape, Zeb eyes the material like a cat would a string. He’s already being treated like an animal. Might as well indulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus approaches the bars slowly, toying with the chain that holds his cape in place. All he has to do is place the data key without suspicion and Zeb will have everything he needs to safely break out. The Ashla has other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known by the alarm on the consultant’s face that Zeb had chosen to do something stupid. Surely the sway of Kallus’s cape as he negotiated had been a sign and part of the plan? It hung just in reach of the bars of the cell and Zeb’s grip was firm. Kallus felt his eyes water as the back of his head was struck against the bars. Zeb held him by the chain around his neck and demanded that the cell door be opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a mad rush to the ship after that. And Kallus loves every second of playing his part as a helpless captive. The weight of Zebs Arm around his middle is like coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make the jump to hyperspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kallus slumps in the pilots chair limp and relaxed for the first time in weeks. But not for long. He stands. First order of business: off with the blasted cape and the damned chain. Zeb takes it one step further and peels away Kallus’s suit coat without finesse, the clasps giving way at his strength. They are breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Kallus reaches to remove the circlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it,” Zeb demands growling as he guides Kallus towards the berth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to have a pretty thing like you for myself. Lay you down, make you just as low and dirty as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no way to speak about yourself, Captain Orrelios,” But Kallus knows all too well the feeling. It rasps under the skin like a scream from a raw throat; A strange concoction of wonder then jealousy, then anger, and guilt. When faced with so much wealth, power and knowing your part is even lower than the lowest piece in the game, why not upend the board?  Just as grieving widows tear out their own hair, and captive birds each jewel like feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they are on this luxury ship streaking away from Canto Bight and still carrying  the pain of that carefully constructed reality with them. Zeb’s thumb swipes across his cheek bone as if to dust off some of the freckles that live there. If Zeb needs him to be a stand in, he can. But Kallus has conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m no prize.” Zeb admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate that word choice I have to disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t see anything else you’d like in the city of wonders, eh?” Zeb asks before pushing Kallus onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you,” Kallus answers. Zeb has the nerve to look like he’s been smacked between the eyebrows. Nothing in the glittering crowd could have swayed Kallus from his mission. He’ll be damned if the trauma of this pulls the Zeb he knows: proud, gentle, headstrong, out of reach now. “Lie down with me, then.” He asks “ I think you need to be reminded of just how dear you are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Zeb was not opposed to Kallus removing the shock restraints from his ankles and wrists. The metal had chaffed, wearing down the fur beneath. Kallus found himself preoccupied with trying to gently smooth down the tufts that were left so that they would protect Zeb’s raw skin. It hurt a little, more of an itch than a hurt Zeb decided. His ears flicked forward and eyes focused on Kallus’s concerned face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kallus felt his gaze and looked up at him from where he was knelt between Zeb’s spread legs. His hands slid deftly from Zeb’s wrists to his thighs, He smiled knowingly, eyes flicking downward. Zeb felt Kallus’s worried fingers on him, no longer an apology but a promise. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me where else it hurts.” Kallus whispers. Zeb huffs in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are we gonna play that old game?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow at Kallus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well if you’d let me try!” Kallus goes red. And Zeb relents hands halfheartedly in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, alright. I say it hurts in your knee Kal. What are you thinking being on the floor like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s NOt…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“NOt that I mind the view from up here…” Zeb hushes Kallus with a thumb gently tapping on his lower lip. Kallus lowers his eyes again to look at it, tonge nearly darting out to taste. Not the prize he had been eyeing... “BUT,” Zeb pounces chuckling as he uses Kallus’s distracted submission to scoop him off of the cockpit floor and rise in one motion. “I promised to lay you down and this bird has some really swanky beds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb!” Kallus breathes and shakes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shhh… Shh. Agent. I’ve won my prize and I’m gonna eat it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kallus’s pants are long gone and the threads of his suit coat have only hang on by the gold chain that draped across his shoulders. It sticks to his sweat soaked skin and rattles each time Zeb manhandles him.  Zebs mouth slides off of Kallus’s cock, dragging it to rest on his stomach. He places a quick kiss there as if to reward Kallus’s heavy voiceless breath as compliance. Kallus opens his pinched shut eyes to find Zeb gazing at him like a predator. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me where it hurts,” He teases with a wicked, toothy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck you,” Kallus gasps out. Zeb grinns even wider and Kallus’s cock jumps. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that a request?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“YES. No, Wait, fuck me,” Kallus babbles as Zeb wiggles the fingers of his other hand buried so deep within Kallus that they’d almost been forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm. That’s not how I thought a proper high society gentleman would ask…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me,” Kallus begs eyes lighting up like he’s found his calling. “May I please have your cock, Zeb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. well since you asked,” Zeb withdraws his hands and brings them to rest on with side of Kallus’s head lazily slotting their bodies together while rolling his hips. He leans in on one elbow and reaches down to guide himself into the warmth of Kallus’s body. Eager, Kallus stretches out his legs to try to push himself down. He’s reprimanded with a growl and a nip to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t struggle. I’m going to give you what you asked for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Kallus blinks dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” Zeb echoes and slams home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus screams and squirms all the same. His self control might be the biggest sham Zebs ever seen. Kallus wants and wants and wants. And Zeb is more than happy to give. He sets a wild pace for them and locks his arms around Kallus to keep himself grounded. Kallus’s arms are around his neck, keening voice in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kallus comes between their intertwined bodies and Zeb follows not long after, wringing cry after shaken cry out of Kallus. The very cells of their bodies feel so saturated with pleasure that they can barely lift their chests to breathe. Zeb slips out and rolls off of Kallus keeping him cradled in one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make even the most proud men beggars with the richness of your loving.” Kallus says after a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, are you a comedian before a fuck and a poet after?” He likes the sound of Kallus’s raw voice no matter what he says. But those words are far too sweet to acknowledge, at least while they're covered in each other's filth. Kallus’s skin shines with it and he’s still decked with jewels and gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say that I am better for having loved you, or rather having you love me.” Kallus continues heedless of his state fingers toying with the chain that has still somehow survived. Zeb cannot find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You trying to say you don't love me, agent?" Zebs tone is playful but it remains a hurtful accusation still. No longer eloquent Kallus rewards him with a shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only saying that you loved me first, and still love me best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Karabast.” Zeb says quietly, solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus turns and hides his face in the crook of Zebs arm, breathes him in and knows that right now, that word means he feels the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>